Forged in Blood/Dialogues
Player: So there's a contest going on, I'm one of the people watching... Lorelei: Sandra, you are eliminated from the first round. Player: Whoa. Gotta keep watching. Suzanna: Masamuto, you did not make into the second round. Player: Not my bet! Lorelei: You guys make sure make a well-forged Scimitar! We'll test it out later. You have some hours remaining! Player: I'll bet for David Gumball. After the finals... Lorelei: The winner is Sora Mizumi with her well-done Scimitar! Lorelei: David, you did not make the final round. Suzanna: We'll see you again at the next contest! Competition's done... Player: I guess I have to check it out. I have a bad feeling about this. Chapter 1 Investigate the Backstage. Player: Not my damn good bet! It's Masamuto Fudo, the blacksmith from Tripea Bay! This is... Player: Whose scimitar is this? This is bloodied... Player: Better find out. Analyze the Victim's Body. Player: So this, really is Masamuto... Player: Since the hosts were the twins themselves, I could interrogate at anytime they want! Interrogate Lorelei Cortonith about the victim. (Italicalized part below will appear after examining the Bloodied Scimitar) Player: Miss Lorelei. Lorelei: Oh, what do you want. Player: Masamuto Fudo is dead. Lorelei: WHAT?! Player: He's found dead at the Backstage. Lorelei: As a blacksmith, I actually do forge blades. Though, I do not participate at any contests since I'm too skilled. Though, as a host I'm kinda busy dealing with some other stuff, too. Player: Hey! Lorelei: Oh, sorry. Just I'm not feeling good about it. Interrogate Suzanna Cortonith about the victim. Suzanna: What do you need?~ Player: I alarm you that Masamuto Fudo is found dead at the Backstage. Suzanna: Oh... no! Player: What? There's something wrong? Suzanna: I saw... someone in the blacksmith outfit... going to the Backstage... Suzanna: Then that happened?! Player: I'll take that as an evidence. Thanks Suzanna. Examine the Bloodied Scimitar. Player: So this blade is forged in fire. Player: A customized scimitar... Player: Wait. Player: This is from the champion, Sora Mizumi! Player: I'll deal with her. Interrogate Sora Mizumi about her blade being the murder weapon. Sora: What do you want...? Player: I found your weapon as a murder weapon. Masamuto Fudo is killed. Sora: My... murder weapon?! Sora: M... Mine...?! Player: (I should have of dealing with David Gumball instead...) Interrogate David Gumball about being a contestant. David: Hi, (rank) (player)! Player: Hey David. I found Masamuto Fudo dead. David: What? He's dead? Noooooo... David: He's a good friend of mine during the competition, because I do respect him a lot. David: Why he is killed...? Player: Oh David, why? David: Don't you know? We're friends since childhood, he's also a good blacksmith! David: We're mostly fighting each other by competing for the good blade, but most of the time we're always in a tie. David: Though, Masamuto's better than me. I hate when a good friend of mine dies. Player: I'll keep investigating anyways, as I have to find the killer. After all above... Player: So we have four suspects. Wait. Player: David, Sora, and the two owners. Player: Though Sora's blade being the murder weapon against Masamuto... Sandra: Hey (rank) (player). Player: Oh, are you Sandra Misra? Sandra: Yes, and I witnessed Sora Mizumi being the killer. Player: Hm, are you sure? Go to Chapter 2. Player: Sora. Are you really the killer? Sora: Am... I? Sora: I... AM?! Player: Whoa, chill out. What really happened? Sora: When I'm not... the killer...? David: Sora, you... f*cker...!!! Lorelei: Sora... What did you do...?! Suzanna: ...! Sandra: Admit yourself Sora! You're the killer! Police Officer: You're under arrest, So-- Player: Bullsh*t! Not this time. Not even a whistle is being heard. Police Officer: Oh, sorry. Player: It's okay. I have to investigate more to avoid this conflict. Sora: Why did I exist...? Player: Guys, let this girl go. Someone may bother her like a good person. Let's move on eitherwise if you have nothing good to treat on. Player: (I have to investigate the Crowd Seats right away.) Chapter 2 Player: Should I have to defend Sora? Or should I stand against Sora? Her sorrow seems overwhelming. Police Officer #1: I guess it shows her innocence. Police Officer #2: I guess she f*cks up like a boss. Player: It doesn't matter. All it matters on how we could compile up good evidences and arrest the right killer. Police Officers: Okay. Investigate the Crowd Seats. Player: How Lorelei's Files left behind the crime scene? Player: Gotta check it out. Examine Lorelei's Files. Player: Damn, these are most likely nope files. Player: I should have of checking the Co-Owner Seats for true files. Player: Wrong one, dammit. Investigate the Co-Owner Seats. Player: Now instead of the files, now this bloodied handkerchief out there. Player: Neither the contestants placed this thing during the contest... Player: I guess this would save the day. Examine the Bloodied Handkerchief. Player: This blood sample... Gotta check it out! Analyze the Blood Sample. Player: This blood... isn't the victim's... Player: Now this is worse, as the blood's by killer's... Player: So the blood type's O+... Suzanna: *knocks the door* Hey...! Player: It's... one of the two hosts. Talk to Suzanna Cortonith about the killer. Suzanna: Hey! Player: Oh what? Suzanna: I realized it now! Player: What? Suzanna: She stared at me when she have done the wrong one... I guess she might be the killer! Player: And then? Suzanna: Her eyes are brown and she is a female! Player: Thanks a lot Suzanna! That should complete the evidence. Arrest the killer now! Player: Hey Sandra. Sandra: Hey. Are you convinced that Sora is actually the killer? Player: You wear blacksmith outfit, you have brown eyes right? Sandra: Yes, I do. Player: You forged blades. You're a female and your blood type is O+. Sandra: Yes. Oh, are you stalking me? Player: No. Are you trying to frame Sora Mizumi? Sandra: No. Player: *horns* David: Sandra, you witch! Why did you have to kill my good friend in the competition! Lorelei: How dare you framing... Sora...! Suzanna: Sora became distance from humanity because of you! Player: *whistles* Police Force: You're under arrest, Sandra Misra for killing Masamuto Fudo and attempted frame of Sora Mizumi! Lorelei: *steals the blacksmith license, and slaps Sandra as a result* Sandra: F*** YOU.... Suzanna: And you're permabanned from participating at any blacksmith contests. Player: Also, you're jailed for 30 years with no chance of parole, as I received a walkie-talkie from a mobile judge. Go to Additional Investigation. Player: She didn't make the cut. Player: What happened to the champion right away? Mysterious Woman: Calm down Sora, I know you didn't even killed Masamuto, just release your hatred... Sora: Why do I have to trust humans... Player: (Sora...?) The Mysterious Woman Interrogate Sora Mizumi's changed persona. Player: Sora, what happened to you?! Sora: How could I trust you? You betrayed me for siding Sandra Misra over me...! Player: No, it's not that. How could I side Sandra Misra when I arrested her unto custody? Sora: It's because on how you are not defending me at the time they're against me! Player: If you're actually thinking about that, then release your hatred against me! Release your hatred against this Mysterious Woman who tried to bother you! Sora: Are you... really? Player: Yes, you're still a human Sora, you won the competition and you have nothing to worry about anymore! If this, Sandra Misra has made a band to bully you, just ignore them! Player: You're still a champion to us. Just don't worry about it! Sora: (rank) (player).... Player: Oh, what do you need? Sora: My cellphone... I kinda dropped it on Backstage... Player: Okay, got it. Investigate the Backstage. Player: So this may be cellphone of Sora's... Player: I guess this will do the fray. Examine the Cellphone. Player: So this really is Sora's... Player: I should have of giving it back. Talk to Sora Mizumi. Player: Sora, here's your cellphone. Sora: Whoa, thank you! Sora: Here, take this. I guess this box is now yours for gratitude, but I found them somewhere on my sights, it said "FREE OUTFIT". So I guess that's yours now. Sora: Oh, I guess this mysterious woman may be trusted since she helped me win. You could talk to her! Talk to the Mysterious Woman. Player: Oh, hi. Mysterious Woman: Hey. Mysterious Woman: Good job bothering Sora. I guess I assisted you from doing it. Player: Yes, you did. Mysterious Woman: Heehee... Oh, I also dropped my necklace somewhere at the Backstage Seats... most likely I'm just checking around but I became clumsy a bit... Mysterious Woman: That I dropped the necklace. Player: Sure. I can do it. Investigate the Backstage Seats. Player: I guess this... Player: What is this necklace? Just gotta check it out. Examine the Necklace. Player: Satanic Necklace? Gotta give it back to this mysterious woman... Talk to the Mysterious Woman about this Satanic Necklace. Player: Is that yours? Mysterious Woman: Yes, it's mine. I don't worry about being a Satanist except being lonely is my habit. Player: I see... Mysterious Woman: Take this by my gratitude. I like your curiosity. Follow me. Chase the Mysterious Woman to the next case. Player: I have to follow you? Mysterious Woman: You should. Category:Dialogues